roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ScandalousFries/Grace
GRACE ' ' ' '"Papa! NO!" ''' It was another pouring day in California. Everything seemed to be going well with Grace Jena Williampson. In the middle of brushing her teeth, she spat out a wad of toothpaste and called to her father. "Paps, can you make that really good salad today?" "Honey," The father, Duncan, sighed as he reached for her hand and took it into his. "I'm leaving to Arizona today, remember? I have no time." Grace frowned, her wide eyes resting on his. "Bring me back a coin." She told him, squeezing his hand gently as he went back to fixing his neck tie. "I will." Duncan winked, grabbing his briefcase and putting his glasses on. He kissed Grace on the cheek. "Dont do anything stupid when you're home alone!" Giving a smile, he reached for Cracker, their dog. "Now, say goodbye to Cracker." Grace hated it when Cracker had to leave, as well as her father. But she knew she couldn't take care of the wild dog herself, so she nodded, puffed out her lower lip, and leaned forward. "Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy? Yes you are, yes you are!" She kissed him on the head while gently scratching under his ears. "Bye, Cracks!" The thirteen year old closed the door after her father had left, locking it sadly. She turned around and began to head back to her room when her father ringed on the doorbell. "What now?" She smiled to him as he marched through the door. "I forgot something..." He quickly entered his room, and Grace followed him. Being behind him, she only got a glimpse of what he was taking with him. It seemed to be black, looked sturdy, and it soumded like he was loading it. She shrugged, dismissing the thought of any weapon and took another weird glance at her dad as he guiltily stuffed it into his pocket. It left a huge lump in the side of his jeans, making him look funny. "Bye, papa." She said once more to him as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She fiddled with her fingers as he left again, biting her lip. "Dont forget to bring me back a coin..." Her voice cracked as she repeated something valueble to her, and flopped down on the couch, closing her eyes tiredly. '''3:49 AM Grace awoke to the sound of light rain and the faint sound of barks. She got up as it grew louder, and eventually grew to recognize the smoothe, low voice of her dog. She ran outside of her room, still in the clothes she wore the day before. "Cracker...?" A dark and small figure was approaching her, but it looked nothing like the dog she once knew. He was dirty, bleeding, and wet. "Cracker!" She ran up to him, and quick as a snap, bandaged his wounds. Cracker pulled away from her grasp and ran out the door, knowing Grace would follow him. "Cracker, wait! Where are you going?!" She grew to be worried as the noise of a crackling fire grew into ear range, and all she could see was steam and smoke as she fought her way through the greyness, coughing and coughing. "Daddy?!" She began to recognize the look of the dark blue car, which looked beaten down. It was sparking orange from all of the flames and also seemed to be dented with holes here and there, obviously coming from gunshots. Not able to see anything but the car, she ran to it. Tears fell down her cheeks hysterically as she tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. With a strength she didn't know she had in her, she grabbed something like a broken TV laying on the ground and smashed it hard against the car door, six times before it clicked open. Not even able to think about the burns forming on her arms, Grace rummaged through the car, pulling out the limp body of her father. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing. Without opening his eyes, he spoke with a voice so rough yet so clear. "Take it and run." A gun was poking out of his pocket, and she cried out as she looked at it in fear. She was too late to say anything else to him as his eyes rolled back into his head and she grabbed the gun. "Papa! NO!" She screamed, but now visible gang people were beginning to group up on her. Crying harder, all she could manage to say was, "I love you..." Then. she grabbed Cracker by the collar and ran as fast as her legs could work. WIP Category:Blog posts